Gym Leader
Gym Leaders are a type of Trainer Class used in every Pokemon game.There are 8 gyms in every region Kanto In Kanto,there are 10 different Gym leaders.Here are the gym leaders in order of which you fight them. *1.Brock:He is the Rock-Type Gym leader. *2.Misty:She is the Water-Type Gym leader. *3.Lt. Surge:He is the Electric-Type Gym leader. *4.Erika:She is the Grass-Type Gym leader. *5.Koga:He is the Poison-Type Gym leader in Generations 1 and 3. *5.Janine:She is the Poison-Type Gym leader in Generations 2 and 4. *6.Sabrina:She is the Psychic-Type Gym leader. *7.Blaine:He is the Fire-Type Gym leader. *8.Giovanni:He is the Ground-Type Gym leader in Generations 1 and 3. *8.Blue:He is a Gym leader who uses various types.He is the eighth Gym leader in Generations 2 and 4. Johto In Johto,there are 8 different Gym leaders. *1.Falkner:He is the Flying-Type Gym leader. *2.Bugsy:She is the Bug-Type Gym leader. *3.Whitney:She is the Normal-Type Gym leader. *4.Morty:He is the Ghost-Type Gym leader. *5.Chuck:He is the Fighting-Type Gym leader. *6.Jasmine:She is the Steel-Type Gym leader. *7.Pryce:He is the Ice-Type Gym leader. *8.Clair:She is the Dragon-Type Gym leader. Hoenn In Hoenn,There are 10 different Gym leaders. *1.Roxanne:She is the Rock-Type Gym leader. *2.Brawly:He is the Fighting-Type Gym leader. *3.Wattson:He is the Electric-Type Gym leader. *4.Flannery:She is the Fire-Type Gym leader. *5.Norman:He is the Normal-Type Gym leader. *6.Winona:She is the Flying-Type Gym leader. *7.Tate and Liza:They are the Psychic-Type Gym leaders. *8.Wallace:He is the Water-Type Gym leader in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. *8.Juan:He is the Water-Type Gym leader in Emerald. Sinnoh In Sinnoh,There are 8 different Gym leaders. *1.Roark:He is the Rock-Type Gym leader. *2.Gardenia:She is the Grass-Type Gym leader. *3.Maylene:She is the Fighting-Type Gym leader. *4.Crasher Wake:He is the Water-Type Gym leader. *5.Fantina:She is the Ghost-Type Gym leader. *6.Byron:He is the Steel-Type Gym leader. *7.Candice:She is the Ice-Type Gym leader. *8.Volkner:He is the Electric-Type Gym leader. Unova In Unova,there are 14 different Gym leaders,being the most Gym leaders in a region. *Black and White *1.Cilan:He is the Grass-type Gym leader you face if you pick Oshawott in the game. *1.Chili:He is the Fire-Type Gym leader you face if you pick Snivy in the game. *1.Cress:He is the Water-Type Gym leader you face if you pick Tepig in the game. *2.Lenora:She is the Normal-Type Gym leader. *3.Burgh:He is the Bug-Type Gym leader. *4.Elesa:She is the Electric-Type Gym leader. *5.Clay:He is the Ground-Type Gym leader. *6.Skyla:She is the Flying-Type Gym leader. *7.Brycen:He is the Ice-Type Gym leader. *8.Drayden:He is the Dragon-Type Gym leader you will face if playing Pokemon Black. *8.Iris:She is the Dragon-Type Gym leader you will face if playing Pokemon White. *Pokemon Black and White 2 In Pokemon Black and White 2,there are 3 new Gym Leaders along with Elesa changing her appearence. *1.Cheren:He is the Normal-Type Gym leader. *2.Roxie:She is the Poison-Type Gym leader. *3.Burgh:He remains the Bug-Type Gym leader. *4.Elesa:She remains the Electric-Type Gym leader. *5.Clay:He remains the Ground-Type Gym leader. *6.Skyla:She is the Flying-Type Gym leader. *7.Marlon:He is the Water-Type Gym leader. *8.Drayden:He is the Dragon-Type Gym leader. Category:Gym Leader Category:Male Gym Leader Category:Female Gym Leader